


Support Me

by fraggo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ?????/, F/F, M/M, Mentions of Chrom - Freeform, Physical Pain, Pickup Lines, Support, Supports, but chrom doesnt ever show up, dumb pickup lines, fake supports, fan supports, honestly, how does this tagging system work, i dont know, just like smash, mock supports, who knows - Freeform, will chrom ever show up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraggo/pseuds/fraggo
Summary: Some small supports written for characters in fire emblem awakening that are lacking them. if you have any support ideas hit me up and i'll attempt to write them! (these are silly)





	1. Inigo and Gerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these two are lots of fun to write and one of my favourite fire emblem pairings. hope you enjoy :)

Inigo and Gerome S support:

Inigo: Oh, Gerooome~!  
Gerome: Gods, no. Not again.  
Inigo: Gerome! Where ever are you hiding?  
Gerome: (I can’t do this again…)  
Inigo: You might be reluctant to come out and meet me after what happened last time… and I understand! That was, uh, a bit extreme, to say the least.  
Gerome: (You don’t say.)  
Inigo: But I promise that it won’t be that bad again!  
Gerome: (Maybe if I quietly sneak out he won’t notice me--)  
Gerome: AH!  
Inigo: Oh! Gerome, there you are you dashing masked man! Do watch where you’re going, you dashing crusader, you!  
Gerome: Don’t--  
Gerome: Never call me that again.  
Inigo: Fine. If I don’t, perhaps you’ll consider coming with me to pick up some lovely ladies?  
Gerome: No. Not after what happened last time.  
Inigo: I-I swear what happened wasn’t my fault.  
Gerome: Really, Inigo? Because I vividly remember you raiding the bar that night.  
Inigo: Er, haha… Y-You don’t need to repeat what happened, Gerome! I was there, you know.  
Gerome: Oh, I know. You danced, for a lack of a better word, on me for half the night.  
Inigo: Haha… ha…  
Gerome: And you ran off with some random woman and Minerva, leaving me stranded.  
Gerome: And then you got your clothes stolen, gods know how. When you finally came back everyone was worried sick.  
Inigo: I-I’m, er, terribly sorry.  
Gerome: Leave me be.  
Inigo: No, Gerome! I really am sorry. Deeply sorry, actually.  
Inigo: I hadn’t meant for any of that to happen on our last outing. In fact, I just wanted to, uh…  
Gerome: Spit it out before I leave.  
Inigo: NO!  
Gerome: AGH--  
Gerome: Inigo! Unhand me! I don’t want to be manhandled like you--  
Inigo: I just wanted to talk to you, okay?  
Inigo: I’m, er, rather shy… as you probably know.  
Gerome: The way you throw yourself at women tells me otherwise.  
Inigo: Well, I suppose that’s a way for me to get past this shyness.  
Inigo: I-It works quite well with women, but with men…  
Inigo: I’m unable to talk to any man I’m attracted to. I just freeze up completely. So I usually need some, uh, influence.  
Gerome: You’re telling me… you drank all of that just to speak to a man?!  
Inigo: Not just any man!  
Inigo: I wanted to flirt with you, Gerome! Because I’ve fallen in love with you!  
Gerome: You’ve… fallen in love?  
Gerome: This isn’t what I expected.  
Inigo: D-Don’t just stare like that! I can’t handle your intense gaze, Gerome, it feels like you’re stripping me na--  
Gerome: Don’t speak like that!  
Inigo: ...your mask can’t hide your blush! I can feel you surveying me!  
Gerome: Would you please stop--  
Inigo: ....oh, gods! The torture of it all! Feeling like my clothes are being removed, one article--  
Gerome: Gods, if this doesn’t work…  
Inigo: ...at a time-- MMPH  
Gerome: Good. It shut you up.  
Inigo: G-Gerome! D-Did you just kiss me?  
Gerome: You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.  
Inigo: I…  
Gerome: I’m in love with you, Inigo. If you would stop talking for two seconds maybe you would realize.  
Inigo: Oh, gods. I didn’t think you would actually return my feelings.  
Gerome: Then what’d you plan for?  
Inigo: Rejection! It’s what I’m used to!  
Inigo: I don’t know what to do now!  
Gerome: Something romantic, dare I say.  
Inigo: O-Oh.  
Inigo: Aha! I have it! I’m taking you on a date tonight, just you and me out on the town as official boyfriends!  
Gerome: That is the least romantic thing you could ever do.  
Gerome: But I still love you.  
Inigo: I love you too, Gerome.


	2. Maribelle and Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these support actually turned out way longer than i expected. ive never really written for these two before so im probably gonna rewrite this one but i hope it turned out okay :)

Maribelle and Olivia S support:

Olivia: Doest thou live in a corn field? Because I seem to be stalking thou…  
Olivia: No… ugh, that one’s weird. Get it together, Olivia! You can do this!  
Maribelle: Olivia? What are you driveling about over here?  
Olivia: EEK! MARIBELLE!  
Maribelle: Heavens!  
Maribelle: Do be careful with that book you’re swinging around, dear.  
Olivia: I’m so sorry! didn’t mean to, uh slap you.  
Maribelle: No harm done. Really. Just a bit of bruising.  
Maribelle: Now, what’s got you so riled up?  
Olivia: What do you mean?  
Maribelle: Darling, you’re much more tense than usual.  
Olivia: You can notice that just by looking at me?  
Maribelle: Oh, dear. I notice it everywhere. Your dancing today was much more stilted than usual, as if your mind was somewhere else.  
Maribelle: Would you care to share? I’m rather worried about you, as odd as it sounds.  
Olivia: Maribelle, I’m sorry… I didn’t realize I’ve been worrying you. Ugh… I messed it up.  
Maribelle: And pray tell what have you “messed up”?  
Olivia: Ergh…  
Olivia: I, um… um… er…  
Olivia: (Do what the book told you to do!)  
Olivia: Do you know what this shirt is made of?  
Maribelle: Not the foggiest.  
Olivia: G-Girlfriend material.  
Maribelle: Er…  
Olivia: U-Uh…  
Olivia: D-Do you have a map?  
Olivia: Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.  
Maribelle: O-Oh…  
Maribelle: Heehee.  
Olivia: D-Does your left eye hurt? Because you’ve been looking right all day.  
Maribelle: Haha!  
Olivia: (It’s working!!)  
Olivia: Excuse me, miss, but I believe you dropped something.  
Maribelle: And what is that, my lady?  
Olivia: My jaw.  
Maribelle: Heehee! Oh, Olivia, you’re a real charmer.  
Olivia: Would you perhaps grasp my hand so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?  
Maribelle: You know, usually I would refuse such manner less and direct flirtation, but coming from such a lovely lady, how can I?  
Olivia: I--  
Olivia: O-Oh, n-no… I d-didn’t expect t-this…  
Olivia: The books didn’t prepare me for this!  
Maribelle: The books?  
Maribelle: Oh, dear. Those silly old things? I thought I told you to forget those. They’re rather inappropriate and unsuited for one of your position.  
Olivia: B-But…  
Maribelle: No buts! I’m not having any of that! I’ll teach you how to properly court a lady. Straighten your spine, young lady!  
Olivia: But, Maribelle…  
Maribelle: Now take your hand and place it upon my cheek.  
Olivia: I don’t know if I’m suited for this…  
Maribelle: Nonsense, darling. You’re doing just fine.  
Olivia: My hand is all sweaty though.  
Maribelle: No worries.  
Maribelle: Now lean in close to me. Remember to make eye contact.  
Olivia: Like this?  
Maribelle: Exactly like this.  
Maribelle: Now lean in the smallest bit closer… just a bit more, dear.  
Olivia: Uh…  
Maribelle: There we are.  
Olivia: M-Maribelle?  
Maribelle: Yes?  
Olivia: Um… You have lovely eyes.  
Maribelle: Why thank you, Olivia. I dare say you have lovely eyes, as well.  
Olivia: Hehe.  
Maribelle: Heehee.  
Olivia: Hahaha!  
Maribelle: Haha!  
Maribelle: Why must our flirtations dissolve into giggles every time?  
Olivia: I don’t know… but I think it’s made me realize something.  
Maribelle: And that is?  
Olivia: Well, two things.  
Olivia: First thing is, well, uh, we’re rather close right now.  
Maribelle: Yes?  
Olivia: And the second is well, gosh…  
Olivia: I-I’m in love with you.  
Maribelle: Oh!  
Maribelle: It seems we’ve reached the same conclusions, Olivia.  
Olivia: Gosh… Would you mind if I tried something drastic, Maribelle?  
Maribelle: I highly encourage it, dear.  
Olivia: Alright…  
Olivia: Er, here goes.  
Olivia: There’s a big sale in my quarters. Clothes are now 100% off--  
Olivia: N-Nevermind. Forget about that.  
Olivia: Would you marry me, Maribelle? I-I got you this ring, just in case you said yes, of course.  
Maribelle: Now that’s how you court a lady.  
Maribelle: I would be delighted to.  
Olivia: Oh, thank the gods. I was so nervous about that. This ring has been sitting in my pocket for weeks.  
Maribelle: Nothing to be nervous about, Olivia. I absolutely adore you and would never even think of spending my life with someone different.  
Maribelle: Now, you were saying something about your quarters?  
Olivia: Eep!


	3. Brady and Owain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new year more pain. thank you guys for reading these things! i came back and saw like 30 people had read them and was super stoked <3

Owain and Brady S:

Brady: *Mumble* Maybe I could... Agh, who am I kiddin'?  
Brady: That ain't gonna work…  
Owain: Ho there, Brady! What are you up to on this fine day?  
Brady: ...if I did that he'd reject me on the spot.  
Owain: Er, Brady? Can you even hear me from over there?  
Brady: What would happen if he did reject me? Would our friendship just end? That ain't somethin' I want…  
Owain:Gods, he must be possessed!  
Owain: Fear not, old friend, I shall save you from this beast clutching at your soul!  
Owain: ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN!!  
Brady: Ugh, he'll reject me... he'll…  
Brady: *Sniff* *Sniffle*  
Owain: Wait--  
Owain: Brady, are you crying again?  
Brady: What the…  
Brady: Owain?!  
Owain: Gods! Brady, are you okay?! That was a nasty fall!  
Brady: Urgh. I'm fine.  
Owain: Are you sure? You hit your head off of the tree pretty hard.  
Brady: I said I'm fine! Jeez! I'm trained in this sorta stuff, don't ya believe me?  
Owain: Well…  
Brady: And stop fallin' outta character! It’s gettin' inconsistent!  
Owain: Maybe I'm getting inconsistent because I keep finding you crying.  
Owain: This is the third time this week, Brady.  
Brady: S-Shut up! This ain't the third time!  
Owain: Oh, excuse me. I meant the fifth time.  
Brady: *Sniffle* Ya need to stop sneakin’ up on me like that, then.  
Owain: My apologies, dearest friend. I did try to get your attention but you were talking to yourself about love and rejection.  
Owain: Er, then you started crying.  
Brady: Wait...  
Brady: You heard all a' that?! You heard who I was talkin’ about?  
Owain: On the contrary, Brady of the Moistened Eyes!  
Owain: In other words, er, no. I've no idea who you were talking about.  
Brady: I guess that's for the best... *sniff*  
Owain: Gods, Brady! You need to stop crying! You're making me feel bad…  
Brady: *Sniffle* I'm s-sorry! I can't help it! I'm--  
Owain: Sentimental. You're sentimental, I know.  
Owain: *Sigh* Listen, why don't you tell me who you were talking about. Perhaps a hero like me could persuade them to see how wonderful you are!  
Brady: Sorry, Owain, but ya won't be able to help. This ain't somethin' you can fix.  
Brady: None a' yer silly spells can help with this…  
Owain: Are you sure about that, friend? I could request my mother's aid. Surely she has more magic flowing in her veins than I!  
Brady: Heh...Thanks for the thought and all, but it ain't gonna work.  
Owain: Why not, Brady?  
Brady: Well…’cause the person I was gonna ask out is right in front of me.  
Owain: What? Who--  
Owain: Wait. I'm the only person in front of you.  
Owain: ...  
Brady: Don't just stare like that!  
Owain: I did not expect this.  
Brady: L-Look, if ya don't wanna go out with me, that's fine! I just want ya to be happy, that's all. I even got you this dumb ring if ya said yes. My ma told me it was a, er, custom.  
Owain: A…  
Owain: A ring?! Your heart hungers for me that much?  
Brady: Just a promise ring, calm down! Nothin’ too serious! It's fine if ya don't feel the same way.  
Owain: Dearest Brady, how could you say such a thing?!  
Brady: HURK--  
Brady: T-Tight... h-hug…  
Brady: W-What'd I say?  
Owain: You're implying that I wouldn't want to go out with you!  
Owain: What possessed you to think that?  
Brady: What're ya sayin'? Is this a joke?  
Owain: Gods no!  
Owain I'm saying of course! I would be honoured to be partners in crime with an amazing man such as you, Brady.  
Brady: Partners in crime wasn't exactly what I was thinking of…  
Owain: Hm...Perhaps boyfriends is a better term for it?  
Brady: That's what I was gettin' at.  
Owain: Doth thou know what this means?  
Brady: Er-- no?  
Owain: Our aching hearts are joined as one, finally! We must tell everyone!  
Brady: That sentence was dumb.  
Brady: But yer right, Owain.  
Owain: Come now! We shall have bards sing tales our love!  
Brady: That's a bit much...


	4. Laurent and Owain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i noticed these two were lacking supports and i had a couple ideas that i wanted to get out there! this is only their c-a supports right now because i cant think of an s support, but if i have an idea then i'll be sure to update it! please enjoy :)

C:  
Owain: Hm…  
Owain: My eyes, they land upon a most flattering image! A jewel, tucked away, hidden from mortal eyes!   
Owain: How lucky I am, to see such a fascinating object. Surely, historians shall write tales of this day, for this is the day the great Owain revealed nothing other than a…  
Laurent: ...he seems to be muttering at a potato… interesting…   
Owain: I--   
Owain: Laurent! Surely, you must be a master of stealth, for my all-seeing eyes could not… well, see you.  
Laurent: Oh, yes. Hello, Owain.  
Laurent: ...rather eccentric… devoted to the facade of a hero...  
Owain: Ooh! What types of ancient spells are you writing down in that notebook of yours?  
Laurent: Ancient.. Spells?  
Laurent: I assure you, it’s nothing like that. Something far more interesting, dare I say.   
Owain: Oho! Would you care to share with this humble hero of the ages?  
Laurent: ...titles self as hero… rather cheerful exterior, may possibly require closer connections to see more...   
Laurent: Er, my apologies, but I’m not yet finished. Perhaps later.   
Owain: Y-Yes! Of course. What’s a hero without patience, anyways?  
Laurent: Fantastic! I shall show you my findings as soon as I’m finished!  
Owain: That’s grea--  
Owain: Aaaand he’s gone.  
Owain: That was weird.

B:   
Laurent: Excuse me, Owain?  
Owain: Oh, Laurent! What brings you to this fabled area on such a day? Perhaps the gods have spoken to you, as well? Does the blood of the chosen one’s run through your veins?  
Laurent: Unfortunately, no.   
Laurent: I’ve come here to share the results of my testing with you.  
Owain Your what?  
Owain: Ohhh! You must speak of the ancient text you were enthralled by!  
Laurent: Yes, that one. Please, have a look.  
Owain: It would be my honour!   
Owain: ... name... Owain… age… height…  
Owain: Wait.  
Owain: What is this?  
Laurent: It is an in depth study of you, Owain.   
Laurent: I noticed you were one of the more colourful people around camp, so I decided to, well…  
Owain: Study me?  
Laurent: For lack of a better word, yes.   
Laurent: Do keep reading.  
Owain: Er… alright.  
Owain: has a… facade… hero… childish… dumb shenanigans… talks to self… possibly mental?!  
Laurent: How are you enjoying it?  
Owain: …  
Laurent: Oh, dear. You, uh, look rather…  
Owain: Mad?  
Laurent: Yes, I believe you are, uh… mad. But I assure you my studies are always for the benefit of my peers!   
Owain: Have you been studying me this whole time?  
Laurent: Possibly?  
Owain: Even when we all went to prank Chrom last week?  
Laurent: Your reaction to his pants falling down had to be documented.  
Owain: That moment was sacred... and you tarnished it!   
Laurent: W-Well, I admit, I didn’t foresee you being this bothered.   
Owain: You wrote here you think I’m mental!  
Owain: And it says right here you believe I’m incapable of feeling complex emotions!?   
Owain: We’ve been through war together, Laurent, and you still think of me as some child?  
Laurent: Er.  
Laurent: You weren’t supposed to see those notes.  
Owain: I’m leaving.  
Laurent: Owain--  
Owain: And don’t you think of following me!  
Laurent: Oh, gods, was he crying?  
Laurent: What have I done?

A:   
Laurent: Where could he be?  
Owain: Laurent! Hark!  
Laurent: Oh, Owain! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!   
Owain: Step away from me you fiend!  
Laurent: Fiend?  
Owain: Yes!   
Owain: What are you reaching for, evildoer?  
Laurent: Well, when nervous, I tend to fiddle with my hands--  
Owain: A blade, then! Hidden in your sleeve?  
Laurent: Wha--  
Laurent: No, Owain! Nothing of the sort.  
Owain: You cannot fool me, you devilish sorcerer! You must intend to slice me up, or perhaps curse me! My aching blood tells me so!  
Owain: Well, no one can get past this hero’s defenses. Good luck ending my life, you jerk! I’ll end yours first with my sacred weapon.  
Laurent: That is a stick, Owain…  
Owain: And?!   
Laurent: A stick, logically speaking, is not a viable option in combat--  
Owain: THEN FACE THE WRATH OF TWO STICKS!  
Laurent: There’s no need to rip a stick off of a tree, Owain!  
Laurent: And two sticks doesn't raise your chance of winning a duel in any way.   
Owain: Are you ready to duel me, Laurent?  
Laurent: I don’t wish to duel you, Owain. I came to apologize.  
Owain: Apologize for being an evildoer?   
Owain: Huh. That’s usually way harder. Guess I don’t need the sticks.   
Laurent: Your act. Your whole speech. It’s just a way for you to cover your true feelings.  
Laurent: The furrowed brow… the evident frown… You’re feeling hurt, are you not?   
Laurent: This is why I came to apologize. I was insensitive before, and I fear our relationship has… suffered because of it.  
Owain: Huh.  
Owain: It took you this long to figure it out. For a proclaimed ‘genius’, you’re kind of dumb.   
Laurent: I really am, aren’t I?   
Laurent: I never wanted to make you believe I didn’t care for you or your well being. You interested me, and I lost myself in the study. Sometimes it’s easier on the brain to view my friends as test subjects as opposed to real humans.  
Laurent: I didn’t stop to ponder the fact that you could be hurt by it.   
Owain: You mean you’ve finally acknowledged that you were being--  
Laurent: A bad friend?  
Owain: …an insensitive, dumb, and kind of creepy jerk who treated me like I didn’t have any feelings?  
Laurent: Well.  
Laurent: Yes, I suppose I was, wasn’t I? I apologize, Owain.   
Owain: Hm…  
Owain: I accept your apology, Laurent.   
Owain: But the others might not be so lenient.  
Owain: Have you ever considered asking your peers to study them instead of just doing it and looking like a stalker?  
Laurent: Er... No?  
Laurent: Perhaps you could… assist me with that?  
Owain: You mean help you be a better person?  
Laurent: Well.  
Owain: I’m jesting!   
Owain: But, yes. If you require my help then I shall gladly lend my hand!  
Owain: As a proper friend and hero would.  
Laurent: I appreciate it, Owain.


	5. Cynthia and Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just now read their supports and i enjoyed them a lot! i hope you guys enjoy the S support. i am so happy that people seem to like these :')

Cynthia and Lucina S support:

Cynthia: Luuuuuciiiiiinnnnnaaaa!!  
Cynthia: Lucccinnnnaaa! Come out, I have something super duper important! More important than sleeping, I promise!  
Lucina: Cynthia…  
Cynthia: Don’t give me that sleepy look, miss! This is really cool!  
Lucina: I know I told you yesterday that we could train our battle strategies again today, but I wasn’t aware you wanted to do so this early. I enjoy our time together, but this is a bit absurd.  
Cynthia: Pfft! It’s not that early?  
Lucina: The sun is barely over the mountains.  
Cynthia: Okay, okay. Maybe it’s a liiiittle bit early... but you’re a super cool leader, so it doesn’t matter, right?  
Lucina: I suppose an early start could be beneficial… in a way.  
Cynthia: That’s the spirit!  
Lucina: Cynthia, what are you holding in your hands?  
Cynthia: Ta-da~!! New and improved Falchion! This what I wanted to show you!  
Lucina: Falchion?! Wait-- Don’t swing it around like that, it’s sacred!  
Cynthia: Stop worrying so much, Lucina. The sword's dull as a butter knife with me holding it.  
Lucina: What if we were to be ambushed and I had no means of protecting you--  
Lucina: Wait. How are you doing that?  
Cynthia: You mean making it glow? I guess you can just say that I’m awesome!  
Lucina: Cynthia.  
Cynthia: I-I mean.  
Cynthia: *Sigh*  
Cynthia: I had Avatar do some magic-y stuff on it so it could glow when we wanted it to in battle. I thought you’d like it.  
Lucina: You did all that... for me?  
Cynthia: Of course!  
Cynthia: So... do you like it?  
Lucina: I do, Cynthia... I'm flattered you would do this for me.  
Cynthia: Really?!  
Cynthia: Okay, honestly, I thought you were going to get really really mad at me.  
Lucina: I'm not mad at all. Perhaps this will give me the chance to perfect that new move you came up with.  
Cynthia: Ooh, I’m so glad you like it! That move's my favourite!  
Lucina: Mine as well.  
Cynthia: But I was thinking maybe we could have a whole new routine? With this new glowy sword and all!  
Lucina: Of course, Cynthia. Any routine you come up with has a special place in my heart.  
Cynthia: Okay! So first we have to start in position 129.  
Lucina: That one’s rather difficult… but I’m up for the challenge!  
Cynthia: Great! Then we fall into routine G-16.  
Lucina: A bold choice.  
Cynthia: But instead of doing a back-flip over Chrom after you light the enemy on fire like usual, we’ll break away from the army and you’ll light up Falchion, as so.  
Lucina: You can make it change colours?!  
Cynthia: Yep! Just make sure it’s pink when you do it or else the whole thing'll be ruined.  
Lucina: A-Alright.  
Cynthia: Then I’ll fall to one knee, like so. And then you’ll stab Falchion into the ground at an eighty-seven degree angle, making sure it’s still lit up.  
Cynthia: And I’ll take your hand, like this!  
Lucina: T-This is rather ill-fitting for the battlefield.  
Cynthia: And I’ll press a kiss to it, like this. Our foes will stare at the heroic display of pure love, too surprised to fight back, and then, with a battle-cry, you'll uproot Falchion and take them all out! Like so! HYAH! HAH! DIE, EVILDOERS!  
Cynthia: So... h-how do you like it?  
Lucina: Pure love? Hand kissing?  
Lucina: Cynthia, was this your way of confessing your love to me?  
Cynthia: Haha. Maybe?  
Lucina: Considering that… I love it. This shall surely take down our foes!  
Lucina: But perhaps we can change the hand kiss to… this!  
Cynthia: AH!  
Cynthia: Oh! Hehe! This is way better than some silly ol’ hand kissing!  
Lucina: Much more impressive, as well.  
Cynthia: But won’t your arms get tired from holding me like this?  
Lucina: I shall never grow tired with you by my side.  
Cynthia: Now that’s the heroism I’m looking for! I’ll make sure you stay strong.  
Lucina: I love you, Cynthia.  
Cynthia: I love you too, Lucina!  
Cynthia: But you can put me down now. Your arms are shaking.  
Lucina: Ah. As you wish.


	6. Henry and Lon'qu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from antonier. i appreciate it so much aaa :')! henry is so much fun to write, and i hope i did this amazing couple some justice. you've got me shipping it now :) enjoy!

C:   
Henry: La la la~!  
Henry: Ooh! A flower! Hey little guy!   
Lon’qu: Henry.  
Henry: Hey, Lon’qu! What a pleasant surprise. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak more than one word!   
Henry: In fact, the only words I’ve heard out of your mouth have been “move” and “die”. I was beginning to think you were cursed or something! Nya ha ha!   
Lon’qu: Be silent. I came here to ask you something.  
Henry: Oh, do go on.   
Lon’qu: …  
Henry: What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue? Because I can counteract that curse… for a price, of course. Haha!   
Lon’qu: Why are you so chipper all the time?   
Henry: Hm? What do you mean?  
Lon’qu Why… do you smile all the time?  
Henry: I’m not smiling!   
Lon’qu: No, you are.   
Henry: Uh-uh! No smiles here!  
Lon’qu: You’re doing that blasted creepy smile again! Why do you do it?   
Henry: Because I’m happy! What’s wrong with a guy being happy all the time, huh? Why don’t you try it sometime?   
Lon’qu: We are in the midst of war.   
Henry: So?  
Lon’qu: You cannot smile when you kill someone.  
Henry: Ooh! That’s what you think.  
Henry: Come on and turn that frown upside down! It’ll confuse the HEX out of your enemies. Get it? Ha!   
Lon’qu: What--  
Lon’qu: Get away from me! Don’t touch me!  
Henry: Aww, come on! I’m just trying to make you smile!   
Lon’qu: I am leaving now.  
Henry: Aw, dang. He left.   
Henry: What a sad guy. I wonder if I can fix that?

B:   
Henry: Lon’qu! There you are!  
Lon’qu: (The madman followed me from the mess hall! Does he ever relent?)   
Henry: Stop walking! I know you can hear me! Unless you lost your ears or something! Nya ha! Wouldn’t that be a fun time? And a hard thing to fix.   
Lon’qu: (Just keep walking. He won’t bother you if you keep walking.)   
Henry: Aw, if you really want to be that way…  
Lon’qu: (Just. Don’t. Look. Back.)  
Lon’qu: AGH!!  
Henry: Ouch.  
Henry: You ran right into that wall. Nya ha ha! What’s up with those warrior reflexes of yours?  
Lon’qu: H-How… when did that appear?!   
Henry: Hm. About two seconds ago. Oops, it’s gone now! Ha ha!   
Lon’qu: You…   
Lon’qu: What manner of sorcery is this?   
Henry: Sorcery? Oh, nothing like that, you were just distracted… and being an idiot. Ha!   
Lon’qu: Say what you will, mage. Only a fool would believe you. Why must you follow me around like you do?  
Henry: Ooh, did you see me?   
Lon’qu: Of course I did! Only a bumbling idiot wouldn't be able to hear you and your army of crows approaching.  
Henry: Yeah… I told them to go away but, hey, you know crows, right?  
Lon’qu: No, I do not. I do not care, either.  
Henry: Always sticking together. Birds of a feather, as they say! Nya ha!   
Henry: They always talk to me, even when they’re not supposed to. CAW CAW, SQUAWK! Ha ha, you know?   
Lon’qu: …  
Henry: Anyways, I was following you so I could propose to you!   
Lon’qu: You w-what? Propose?! What kind of prank are you pulling?  
Henry: Oh, jeez, no. Nothing like that. I meant propose an idea. You really are slow, huh?  
Lon’qu: Watch your tongue or I’ll…  
Henry: ...cut it clean off. Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard these threats before.   
Henry: But here’s my idea! I’m sure you’ll love it.   
Henry: (whisper) (whisper)  
Lon’qu: …  
Lon’qu: No.  
Henry: Why not? It’ll be fuuuun~!  
Lon’qu: Because your idea of fun is not the same as mine.  
Henry: But running around cursing our enemies is tons of fun! Maybe you’ll even smile for once.  
Lon’qu: I refuse to participate. Now go away.   
Henry: But you can get all the good curses! And we can even curse Chrom!   
Lon’qu: We could be charged for treason if we did that!  
Henry: Pfft, it’ll be something small.  
Lon’qu: How small can a curse of yours get, Plegian? I’ve seen you on the battlefield.  
Henry: Hm. You’re right! I’m no good at small things.   
Henry: But you are! Why don’t you think of something that’ll make you happy? I can think of a ton for me.   
Henry: Death, blood, gore, curses…  
Lon’qu: Maybe if I sneak away he won’t follow me…  
Henry: ...crows, wolves, books--  
Henry: Oh. He’s gone again.   
Henry: Guess I gotta do something drastic if I wanna see him happy!

A:   
Lon’qu: You.  
Henry: Hello!   
Lon’qu: Henry.  
Henry: That’s my name!  
Lon’qu: You are…  
Lon’qu: The most wonderful person I have ever met! I am so glad that I know you-- AGH!!  
Henry: Ooh, so it worked!   
Lon’qu: Stop smiling like that.   
Lon’qu: And start smiling genuinely! I love you!   
Henry: Nya ha ha! I didn’t think you’d react this badly ! It’s just a little positivity charm that forces you to be happy. Pretty good, right?  
Lon’qu: Agh…  
Henry: You really are a grumpy guy, aren’t you?  
Lon’qu: Why are you such a… beautiful man?  
Henry: Aw, you flatter me, ha ha!   
Lon’qu: Argh… I am going to…  
Lon’qu: Hug you!!  
Lon’qu: TO DEATH.   
Henry: That sounds great!   
Lon’qu: Don’t come near me! Do not touch me!  
Lon’qu: STOP THIS MADNESS!  
Henry: Nya ha! No, but really. I cursed you.   
Henry: Got this curse from an ol’ book that I found in some weird dusty ruins! Cool, huh?   
Henry: It took a lot of resources though, and a heck of a lot of energy… and blood… and… ha ha! It makes me tingle just thinking about it!   
Lon’qu: Just…  
Henry: Undo it?   
Henry: Aww, but I love seeing you so happy. You’ve been smiling all day! Chrom thought you were cursed, and guess what, you were! He was right for once! Hahaha!   
Lon’qu: Lift the curse…   
Lon’qu: ...like you lift my spirits!  
Lon’qu: UGH.   
Henry: You’re so nice like this! But, I guess…   
Henry: C’mere, pal!  
Lon’qu: UNHAND ME--  
Lon’qu: Hold.   
Lon’qu: I am not smiling anymore.  
Henry: Yep! The only way to uncurse you was to hug you.   
Henry: Haha! Don’t just stand there staring at me!  
Henry: ...you know, you’re an awful lot scarier without a smile on your face.  
Lon’qu: You are a damned idiot, do you know that?   
Henry: That’s a mean thing to say to your best friend.   
Lon’qu: You could have killed me with a curse like that!   
Henry: Well, maybe… But was it really that bad?  
Lon’qu: My face aches.  
Henry: Aw, that’s just a minor symptom! It’s not like I made you grow a third eye… but I could, if you wanted.   
Lon’qu: No. Keep your curses away from me or else.  
Henry: Aw… I had a feeling you’d say that.  
Lon’qu: Why did you do all of this?   
Henry: What do you mean?  
Lon’qu: You said that this curse cost great amounts of energy, so why go to all the trouble?  
Henry: It wasn’t anything that I couldn’t handle! I’m used to these high maintenance spells. Er, maybe all the passing out was a side effect of all the blood I lost during the ritual, now that I think about it, but it’s fine.  
Lon’qu: T-The what?!  
Henry: Haw! Don’t look so scared! You know me, I love blood!   
Lon’qu: If you loved it so much you would keep it in your body  
Henry: By that look I would dare say you care about me! Nya ha, what a turn of events!   
Lon’qu: Argh… you are foolish. All of this for me, of all people. I don’t even appreciate it!   
Henry: Your face says otherwise!  
Lon’qu: I do not appreciate you sacrificing yourself for something so mundane!   
Henry: Making someone smile isn’t mundane! I love making people happy!  
Lon’qu: Sacrificing yourself won’t make me happy. You are my friend, and I intend to keep you as so for as long as I can. So I demand you refrain from using curses that take such a huge toll on your body.  
Henry: …  
Henry: Hahaha!   
Henry: You really do care about me! All of those times I saved you on the battlefield finally paid off!   
Lon’qu: Do not push it.  
Lon’qu: Just promise me this, mage. No more life threatening spells.  
Henry: Hm… Alright! I accept!  
Lon’qu: Good.  
Henry: Aw, there’s that smile! And I didn’t even have to lose two pints of blood to get it out of you!  
Lon’qu: Two pints of…   
Lon’qu: Henry.  
Henry: Nya ha ha! 

S:   
Lon’qu: The battle today was challenging… my arm aches from the blow I took for that damned mage. He was not himself today. Perhaps I should speak with him? Is that what you are supposed to do when your friends are distressed?  
Lon’qu: ...first I must find him, though. Maybe in the forest? Or the barracks?   
Lon’qu: Perhaps it will be like last time and I will run into him--  
Lon’qu: GAH!  
Henry: Oh, Lon’qu! SMASHING of you to drop by! Nya ha ha!  
Lon’qu: Gods…   
Henry: Ha ha! The tree was right in front of you and you still walked straight into it! What a show!   
Lon’qu: Guh. My face hurts yet again.  
Henry: Aw, do you need me to kiss it better? Ha ha!  
Lon’qu: I think I’ll survive without that. Why are you all the way out here?  
Henry: I should be asking you that! There’s nothing out here for you except a lot of face pain.  
Lon’qu: I was looking for you, that’s why I am here.  
Henry: Aw, flattering!  
Henry: Don’t you have anything better to do, though? Like tend to that crazy big wound that you got from protecting me?  
Lon’qu: It can wait. It is not fatal.   
Henry: Tell that to the blood pouring out of it~!   
Lon’qu: I have patched it up.  
Henry: Really?! It still looks pretty bad. Remind me to never let you become a healer! Phew, that’d be bad.   
Henry: I jest, I jest! I’m sure you’re great. Why are you here, though?   
Lon’qu: I am here because your demeanour during our recent battle was… off-putting, to say the least.   
Henry: That’s what people say all the time! Oh, and “Henry, you’re coughing up blood again” and “Henry, maybe this is the reason your parents abandoned you”! Nya ha!   
Henry: Actually maybe that last one was only my aunt! Ha!  
Lon’qu: No. This chipper and morbid attitude is something I am used to. Your attitude for the past few days, however, have been low.  
Henry: Hm? I’ve been feeling fine! Still super into blood and, let me check my pulse.. Yep! Not dead!   
Lon’qu: You are not yourself.   
Henry: Total lies! I feel fine! Look at me, no major wounds, no missing limbs! I’m fine!  
Lon’qu: Your act is unconvincing, Henry.  
Henry: …  
Henry: Aw, jeez. You caught me. The real reason I’m like this is because...   
Henry: I was cursed in the battle today and I only have six more minutes to live! Oh noooo!  
Lon’qu: You…   
Lon’qu: Point me towards the mage that dare curse you! I will tear their head off--  
Henry: Nya ha ha! I was joking! But you really got fired up about that, didn’t you?  
Henry: Those pitiful mages don’t have NEARLY enough power to curse me. Plus, the thing’d be gone with a snap of my fingers. Don’t worry about it!  
Lon’qu: Argh.   
Lon’qu: Quit playing around and just tell me what’s wrong! I have been worried all week.  
Henry: All week? That’s a long time.   
Lon’qu: Yes! Your absurd behaviour nearly got me killed on multiple occasions.   
Lon’qu: Though, I suppose those are my own weaknesses showing.  
Henry: Aw, caring for your best bud isn’t a weakness!  
Lon’qu: ...   
Henry: Don’t look so glum, chum! Smile! Just think about, er, swords or whatever it is you like!  
Lon’qu: I still cannot help but worry about you. I care about you… deeply.   
Henry: Wow! You’re gonna make me blush, talking like that and all. Ha!  
Henry: But, I guess I should I’m sorry about this whole thing… it’s a mess. I just want to get it over with.  
Lon’qu: Then do so.  
Henry: Huh. That’s some good advice. Alrighty, take a look at this!  
Lon’qu: That is a ring.  
Henry: Yes.  
Lon’qu: Is it… cursed?   
Henry: Haw! No, not at all! It’s a ring for the guy I love. So, I mean, a little bit. It scares me to the core whenever I look at it! Haha, what terrible side effects.   
Lon’qu: The guy you love… do I know this man?   
Henry: Lon’qu, you have known this man for awhile.  
Lon’qu: I see…   
Henry: Do you get it?  
Lon’qu: I do... and I wish you and Chrom a happy life together.  
Henry: Hahaha--  
Henry: Chrom?!  
Lon’qu: Who else could it be for?  
Henry: NYA HA HA! HAHAHA! Oh, jeez, you’re killing me here!  
Henry: I can barely breathe! Haha! It’s for you, Lon’qu! The ring is for you!   
Henry: Chrom… pfft, yesterday he wouldn’t let my crows into the mess hall so they sent him a strongly worded letter…  
Henry: ...that he couldn’t understand, so I put a frog in his bed and now he’s out for my blood! I’ve been able to avoid him so far. Why'd I ever love that guy? You're way better! More handsome, too, nya ha!  
Lon’qu: I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say that you loved me?  
Henry: Yep! I love you! I love you so much that my heart feels like it could burst… pleasantly, though! Haha!  
Lon’qu: You were only nervous about… proposing to me? And that is why you were incompetent in battle?  
Henry: Yep!  
Lon’qu: There was no reason for you to be worried. You could have just proposed sooner and spared us the grief of this.  
Lon’qu: I accept your proposal, Henry. I am in love with you, as well.  
Henry: Oh! My face is getting all warm? My heart hurts! Gah, I can barely breathe!   
Henry: Nya ha! I guess I really am cursed, huh?  
Lon’qu: Will a kiss fix it?  
Henry: Hm… or a blood sacrifice! I’m just kidding! Nya ha ha! Come here!


End file.
